


Midnight memories

by Vampgirl236



Series: Little winged babies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Angels, De-Aged Angels, De-Aged Balthazar, De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Gabriel, Gen, New Years, Sleepy Cuddles, bb!verse, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: The Angels want to stay up till midnight..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This Fic is a apology for not posting in so long! I'll try to update more regularly :) I promise I didn't abandon this verse. Happy new year!
> 
> (P.S.  
> I know this fic is not my best but i was rushed. hope you enjoy!)

It was about a month after the hunters and Angels found out there was no cure. And everyone had excepted it.

Gabriel no longer played _really_ mean pranks (that doesn't mean he stopped completely), Castiel was finally over his fear of water, and Balthazar stopped trying to steal booze (for the most part).

But now it was the last day of the year.

  
It was about nine pm, and Sam and Dean started to get the kids really for bed.  
Dean had given Cas a quick bath and dressed him in a diaper and warm pjs.

Cas was the only one out of the three that needed them. Gabriel and Balthazar where ok with pull ups and hardly ever used them. But Cas, being younger had a harder time remembering to go to the bathroom than his brothers did.

So Dean started putting Cas in diapers instead of the pull ups that tended to leak.

Dean carried Cas to his bed room and plopped Cas on the bed playfully. He was rewarded with a fit of giggles from the Angel.

"Dean!" Cas giggled accusingly.

"What?" Dean asked in a mischievous tone.

"Why are we going to bed?" Cas asked

"What do you mean kiddo? We always go to bed at ten."

"Dean, it's New Year's Eve!" Cas declared.

"Ok.. And?"  
"And we gotta stay up till midnight!"

  
Dean chuckled. "I don't think you'll last that long angel." He said stroking Cas' wings softly.

"I will too!" Cas said grumpily. "What ever you say" Dean said standing up with Cas in his arms, starting for the door.

"Wait!" Cas wiggled until Dean put him down, then he ran to the bed and grabbed his bee.

  
"Ok let's go"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
       "Hey Sammy, looks like we're staying up." Dean said walking into Sam's room where the younger hunter was trying to force Gabriel into his pajamas while Balthazar sat on the bed watching.

"And you couldn't of told me this before I undressed him?" Sam asked exasperated.

"Wait we get to stay up till midnight?!" Gabriel screeched.

"Not if you keep fighting me." Sam gave Gabriel a stern look.  
"Fine Sasquatch" Gabe settled down slightly letting Sam pull a shirt over his head.

 

  
"It's New Years so I get a drink right?" Balthazar asked looking up at Dean with puppy dog eyes. "Not happening kiddo"  
Dean said while picking Balthazar up and putting him on the hip that was not occupied by Cas. "Come on I think I got some fire works hidden somewhere downstairs." Dean said walking out of the room with Sam and Gabriel right behind him.

  
After getting out the fireworks to light at midnight the three Angels picked out a movie.

They all settled down onto the soft couch in the living room as the movie started to play.  
The Angels cuddled up to the hunters. Cas on Dean's lap, Balthazar curled into his side and Gabriel was sprawled out with his head in Sam's lap.

By the end of the movie it was almost midnight so Dean changed the Chanel on the tv to play the New York ball drop.  
"You guys ready for a new year?" Sam asked picking Gabe up and putting him on his lap.

"I believe we all need a fresh start" Balthazar said tiredly.  
"Hey Cassie wake up!" Gabriel chimed in shaking his little brothers shoulder.

"Mmh.. I'm awake" Cas yawned burying his head in Dean's chest.

"Come on angel, your the one that wanted to stay up" Dean laughed.

"Ten seconds!" Gabriel shouted jumping up so he was standing on the couch.

They all counted down and at twelve o'clock yelled "Happy new year!"

Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and Balthazar grabbed some fireworks and they all went outside.  
The Angels where all amazed by the colors and lights. Though Castiel didn't appreciate the noise.

 

 

   After fireworks they all went inside, Cas and Gabriel passed out on the couch along with Sam, and Dean sat in a recliner with Balthazar on his lap. Dean took a drink of his whiskey and noticed Balthazar looking up at him with the puppy eyes he learned from Sam. Dean sighed defeated, and stuck a finger in the drink. Holding it out for the angel, Balthazar's eyes lit up at the offer and happily took the few drops of alcohol on the hunter's finger.

Balthazar smiled up at Dean and without a word curled into his chest, content to sleep.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Is dean giving balthazar whisky from his finger weird? My great grandmother used to do that for babies when they where teething to help numb their gums.


End file.
